Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments (banda sonora)
La banda sonora de la serie de drama sobrenatural de , está compuesta por canciones de diversos artistas, incluidos miembros del reparto, las cuales son emitidas junto a cada episodio cada semana. Canciones Tema principal El tema principal de la serie es la canción ''This is the Hunt'' de la banda Ruelle, compuesta por la vocalista de la misma, Maggie Eckford, y si bien una pequeña fracción aparecía en la presentación de la , fue a partir de la que la serie contó con una presentación propiamente dicha que incluye el estribillo de la canción. Primera temporada 1= *''Monsters'' - Ruelle *''Don't Come Over'' - Jess Penner *''Redose'' - The Prototypes |-| 2= *''Street Clothes'' - Marz Ferrer Ft. Voli *''BASECAMP'' - Emmanuel |-| 3= *''Tearing Us Apart'' - Honora *''Fog'' - Kids and Chemicals *''Garage Party'' - Mr Jigga *''Holly Dove'' - Civil Twilight *''Trap'' - Elizaveta *''Invincible'' - Ruelle *''Indigo Puff'' - Sundara Karma |-| 4= *''Man vs. Machine'' - N3XTST3P |-| 5= *''Soldier'' - Fleurie |-| 6= *''Where Do We Go From Here'' - Ruelle |-| 7= *''Storm'' - Ruelle |-| 8= *''Hurts Like Hell'' - Fleurie |-| 9= *''Who Am I'' - Andrew Judah *''Start 'Em Up'' - APM Music |-| 10= *''Free'' - Before the Brave *''Wake Me Up'' - Andrew SiD *''Get up and Glow'' - Circuit Shaker, Vicky Harrison & Oliver Price *''Skiss 2'' - Alice Boman |-| 11= *''Eyelids'' - PVRIS |-| 12= *''War of Hearts'' - Ruelle |-| 13= *''Bad Dreams'' - Ruelle Segunda temporada 1= *''Certified Air Raid Material'' - edIT *''Fire Riddim'' - edIT *''Hey Believers'' - Peter Bradley Adams *''Battling Go-Go Yubari In Downtown L.A'' - edIT |-| 2= *''Bird'' - Billie Marten *''Save Me'' - MAJIK *''Poison Chalice'' - Cronos Titan *''Battle Sirens'' - Knife Party & Tom Morello |-| 3= *''Howl'' - Junip *''I Don't Wanna Leave Ya'' - Danica Dora *''Building a Wall'' - Fort Frances |-| 4= *''Between the Wars'' - Allman Brown |-| 5= *''Metanoia'' - Faux Tales *''Straight Shooter'' - Skylar Grey *''Don't Forget About Me'' - Cloves |-| 6= *''Late Night Radio'' - Outsider *''Echo Girl'' - Dutch Party *''Standing on My Own'' - Max Jury |-| 7= *''Got It Bad'' - LEISURE *''Rattlesnake'' - Wages *''All the Right Moves'' - The Blah Blah Blahs *''Ever'' - Tiny Deaths *''Faux'' - Ed Tullett & Novo Amor |-| 8= *''Joni'' - Vahagni *''La Pri'' - Vahagni *''Andalusian Dream'' - APM *''Fiesta Gitana'' - David Savcic *''Mascara'' - Eclecto-Hijix Orchestra *''Señorita Swing'' - Series *''Blood Rose'' - Birthday |-| 9= *''Forever'' - Earth Dropwood *''Demented Clown'' - Chris Hodges *''Why'' - Verses *''In Time'' - Talos |-| 10= *''Movement'' - High Highs *''Sun Light'' - N3XTST3P *''Rising, Rising'' - Crywolf |-| 11= *Area - MagnusTheMagnus *''Patterns'' - Jonathan Byron Belanger *''We're Lost'' - Roscoe Williamson, Vincent McCreith & Louise Macnamara *''Here & Now'' - Dresses |-| 12= *''Marathon'' - Francis *''Another Love'' - N. Lannon *''Love to Hate It'' - Off Bloom *''Waves'' - Dean Lewis |-| 13= *''Rebel Babe'' - Kingswood *''I'll Remember'' - Emi Secrest *''Small Problems'' - The Bulls *''Sleeptalking'' - Evan Geesman *''Live on Love'' - Red Planet *''Fragile World'' - Alberto Rosende |-| 14= *''Under Attack'' - Amy Stroup *''The Other Side'' - Ruelle *''Hold Your Breath'' - Ruelle |-| 15= *[[Loud(y) (Canción)|''Loud(y)]] - Lewis del Mar *[[Love Surrounds You (Canción)|''Love Surrounds You]] - Ramsey *''Burn It Down'' - SPC ECO |-| 16= *''Four Walls'' - Bastille *''Anchor'' - Novo Amor *''Upstairs Room'' - Paul Cook & The Chronicles |-| 17= *''Stronger'' - Proper Gentlemen Ft. Mr. Gabriel *''I'd Really Like to Slow Down'' - Brain Tan *''Pipa 2'' - Cheng Yu *''Royal Blue'' - Alberto Rosende |-| 18= *''Wide Eyed'' - Billy Lockett *''Where's My Love'' - Syml *''Brave'' - Riley Pearce |-| 19= *''Deep End'' - Ruelle *''Time Frame'' - Fractures *''Purple Bamboo'' - Cheng Yu *''Unworthy'' - Vancouver Sleep Clinic *''Recover'' - Ruelle |-| 20= *''Hurricane'' - Fleurie *''Feed the Beast'' - Arizona *''Ember'' - Katherine McNamara *''Magic'' - Flor Tercera temporada 1= *''Wanting Moves'' - PANTyRAID *''Paper Love'' - Allie X *''Nightshade'' - Alberto Rosende |-| 2= *''Be Mine'' - Ofenbach *''Real'' - Majik *''All I Want'' - Dawn Golden *''Brain'' - Preston Hutto *''Blinded'' - Emmit Fenn *''Know Your Name'' - Chase & Status Ft. Seinabo Sey |-| 3= *''In Reverse'' - Sun Me *''Charmer'' - DJ Brownie *''On and On'' - Dr. Fresh *''Till the Lights Go Out'' - Jon Zott *''Sentinel'' - Piers Baron *''Miami Showdown'' - Digitalism |-| 4= *''My Boy'' - Billie Eilish *''Epoch'' - Oliver Spalding |-| 5= *''Cosmos'' - Outsider *''Wait'' - Nombe *''Michelangelo'' - Alberto Rosende *''Darkest Hour'' - Lyves |-| 6= *''Royal Blue'' - Alberto Rosende *''Fragile World'' - Alberto Rosende *''Feel It'' - The Yugos *''Growing Old'' - Psuede Police *''Safe'' - Arlo *''So Close'' - Kitfox *''Good Love'' - Jome *''Get Me'' - PMtoyou *''Motives'' - The Technicolors *''Neon Roses'' - The Technicolors *''The Bay'' - Stereo Honey |-| 7= *''Arcadia'' - Dizzy |-| 8= *''Matters'' - Twinsmith *''À la claire fontaine'' - Emeraude Toubia & Tomaso Sanelli *''Hearts'' - Jessie Ware |-| 9= *''Bury'' - Unions |-| 10= *''Silence Says It All'' - Caroline Pennell *''Fire Meets Fate'' - Ruelle |-| 11= *''Lost Without You'' - Freya Ridings |-| 12= *''The Chain'' - Mattis *''Carry You'' - Ruelle Ft. Fleurie |-| 13= *''Glass House'' - Morgan Saint *''Wolves'' - Tenfivesixty |-| 14= *''Here I Am'' - The Boxer Rebellion *''I Can't Lie'' - Wolfy |-| 15= *''City Limits'' - Hamsters Ft. Lee Luxion *''Brooklyn Angel'' - Pantyraid *''Soldier'' - Firewoodisland *''Collide'' - St. Francis Hotel |-| 16= *''Swing 'N' Easy'' - John Horler *''Body'' - Syml |-| 17= *''Good Nights'' - Whethan Ft. Mascolo |-| 18= *''Nevermind'' - Dennis Lloyd *''Fear of the Water'' - Syml *''Digital Heartbeat'' - The Silverman Brothers *''Zombie Apocalypse'' - Extreme Music *''Sleep With The Lights On'' - Extreme Music *''Light on U'' - Alice Gray *''Other Matter'' - Yon Ort *''Cruel Intensions'' - Extreme Music |-| 19= *''Arrows'' - Haux *''Lovely'' - Billie Eilish Ft. Khalid *''Prism of Love'' - Blakey, JONES *''Signals'' - Freya Ridings *''Boyah'' - Tosch *''Step Inside'' - NEW_ID, SOVTH *''Johny'' - Sofi Tukker |-| 20= *''Part of Me'' - Gold Brothers *''The Push'' - Dyan *''The Ending'' - Wafia Ft. Finneas *''Bridges'' - Aisha Badru |-| 21= *''Reality'' - Dyan *''Nomad'' - Fleurie *''Find You'' - Mark Diamond |-| 22= *''Hymn 21'' - Colouring *''I Get to Love You'' - Ruelle *''What a Wonderful World'' - Joshua Radin *''Holding Out for You'' - Lizzy Land Ft. Schier *''1995'' - Emmit Fenn *''Little Charmer'' - The Technicolors *''Click Ya Heelz'' - Whitney Myer *''We'll Come Together'' - Citizun *''Where We Come Alive'' - Ruelle Portadas Ver también *''Cazadores de Sombras: Ciudad de Hueso'' (banda sonora) en:TV:Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments (soundtrack) pt-br:Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments (trilha sonora) Categoría:Banda sonora de Shadowhunters Categoría:Media (mundo real)